Most metals are susceptible to corrosion from ambient or atmospheric conditions. The metal packaging industry has successfully developed various methods and compounds for reducing corrosion of metals during storage and use. However, the effectiveness of metal wrapping materials still requires improvement.
In International patent publication No. WO 03/103957 A1 dated Dec. 18, 2003 (Shokar et al.) a sheet material is disclosed having an outer woven scrim layer and an inner film layer that is impermeable to air and water and incorporates corrosion inhibitors. The two layers are bonded along their edges, permitting each layer to move independently of the other, by sliding. It would be desirable, however, to provide a sheet wrapping material which permits water vapor or condensed water that is in contact with the wrapped metal item to migrate away from it.